


Two Shots Down

by WarriorQueen_94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: “What are you doing here Maggie?” Alex can practically feel the devastation drip from every word she utters but she just can’t bring herself to care. Maggie had already seen her while her heart was breaking, why hide anymore weakness from her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this to heal my broken heart!

The first shot of tequila burns steadily down Alex’s throat but it is a welcome relief from the _ache_ that had settled just under her ribs after her first kiss with Maggie. The kiss that she was sure she had waited almost thirty years for, the kiss that had every single nerve ending in her entire body humming with electricity the moment she felt Maggie melt into her arms.

But that was the thing about awakening her nerve endings; it had only caused Maggie’s rejection to hurt that tiny bit more. It was as if Alex had finally felt something real for the first time in her life only for her entire world to be pulled out from under her feet and she was back to square one.

She felt humiliated and confused and like her heart had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

But mostly she just felt _weak._

Weak that she had let her guard down for someone she had only known for two weeks, weak that she had let someone see her falter.

Signalling the bartender for another shot Alex lets out a shaky breath, she had thought her tears had all but dried up while Kara had cradled her in her arms like a child but it seemed as if the hurt would never go away, that the ache beneath her ribs would never ease.

Glancing around the slightly crowded bar while she waited for the bartender to come back with her shot Alex’s eyes lingered over a couple nestled together in a booth at the far end of the room, she could feel jealousy rise from the pit of her stomach and settle at the back of her throat.

Why couldn’t she have that? Why after spending the majority of her life keeping the people she loved safe and happy couldn’t she have someone to put her first? To make her feel safe and loved and just _content_?

She had thought she had found that with Maggie but she was just kidding herself. After all, she would always be second best to every single person in her life.

Downing her second shot the moment it was placed in front of her Alex welcomed the haze that started to cloud her mind, she just wanted to forget the entire week had ever happened and wake up in the morning with her feelings still buried in a tiny box at the back of her mind.

If only she had kept her stupid, dummy mouth shut.

Sensing someone sliding into the seat next to hers Alex prays that they’ll leave her alone to wallow in her own misery but luck had never really been on her side now had it?

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.” The familiar voice cause Alex’s heart to race wildly and she hated, absolutely _hated_ , that after everything that had happened her body still responded in the way that it did.

What a traitor.

“What are you doing here Maggie?” Alex can practically feel the devastation drip from every word she utters but she just can’t bring herself to care. Maggie had already seen her while her heart was breaking, why hide anymore weakness from her?

“I figured I owe you an explanation after what happened.”

“You don’t owe me anything, I get it okay! You don’t feel the same way and I’ll just have to get over it.” Alex glances towards Maggie and for the first time since they met she can’t read her expression, can’t deceiver the emotions flickering in Maggie’s deep brown eyes. And then it’s like a punch to the gut when it finally dawns on Alex that she truly doesn’t know the detective as much as she thought she had.

It was so ridiculously stupid of her to fall this hard and fast for someone who was obviously still a stranger. She wondered briefly if Clark would let her hide out in his fortress of solitude until the embarrassment faded away.

Hearing Maggie sigh deeply Alex hopes that she’ll just walk away and let Alex drown her sorrows in peace but she just can’t catch a god damn break.

“I’m still going to say what I came here to say so you can either listen or you can carry on drinking yourself into oblivion.” Alex shrinks slightly under Maggie’s tone, recognises it as the one she uses on suspects and knows that no matter what she says Maggie won’t leave until she’s said her piece. The detective must take her silence as encouragement to carry on with her seemingly important explanation.

“Kissing you, being kissed by you was beyond amazing…” Maggie raises her hand to stop Alex from interrupting. “But neither of us is in any way ready for this to develop further any time soon. You have to know that I want this, I want this so  _badly_ , but I also want you to understand who you are. I want you to want me because I’m me not because you’re finally realising who you are after burying it for so long. And I need some time to get over my own heartbreak because if I don't then all you'll be is some stupid rebound and you have to know that you are so much more than that. You are so much more than that _to me_. We _both_ deserve more than what we can offer each other right now and if that means that I have to wait a century then so be it because I would spend the rest of my life waiting for you if it meant that I wouldn’t destroy this precious thing between us by jumping into something that isn’t even remotely stable. So until that moment comes I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.”

Maggie grasps Alex’s hand briefly and places a soft kiss on her cheek. “Hopefully see you around Danvers.” Maggie whispers before standing and heading towards the exit. Alex can’t help but watch Maggie walk away and although she feels like her heart has just been broken for a second time she can’t help but feel hope blossom in her chest that Maggie had just offered her a chance for _something_ when they were both ready.

Throwing some money on the bar Alex grabs her leather jacket and starts the short walk back to the apartment, she had wanted to spend the night drowning in alcohol but Maggie’s speech had sparked a new desire within Alex. Starting tomorrow Alex was determined to figure out who she was as a person other than Kara’s sister or a DEO agent and she couldn’t do that if she resorted back into her ‘gap year’ behaviour.

After all, with a beautiful woman such as Maggie offering her the potential of a future together Alex was beyond reluctant to destroy any slither of happiness the world offered her.


End file.
